


No Day But Today

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Night Stands, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда мы пытаемся избавиться от старых воспоминаний, мы неизбежно приобретаем новые.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Day But Today

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то, текст должен был получиться не такой и не об этом, но "что выросло, то выросло". Прощу прощения за англоязычное название, но это строчка из песни, а из песни, как известно, слов не выкинешь.

There's only us, there's only this  
Forget regret or life is yours to miss  
No other road, no other way  
No day but today*  
“Rent”

Иногда доктор Леонард Маккой думал, что его жизнь была бы лучше, если бы жена при разводе все у него отсудила. Тогда у него появился бы повод ее возненавидеть и стимул начать жизнь с чистого листа. Но, уходя от него, Джоселин забрала только одежду и кое-какие личные вещи, оставив ему все остальное — квартиру, технику, мебель и даже свое «приданое», два ящика с виниловыми пластинками, которые начал собирать еще ее дед, а продолжил — отец.

Пластинки почему-то раздражали Маккоя больше всего. Он без колебаний выбросил все фотографии и безделушки, напоминавшие о бывшей жене, но отнести на свалку два ящика раритетных пластинок у него рука не поднялась. Три месяца он переставлял коробки с места на место, стараясь убрать их с глаз долой, но все равно натыкался на пластинки как раз в те моменты, когда мысли о Джоселин вроде бы начинали отпускать.

Пожаловавшись своей ассистентке Кристине, он получил от нее простой совет: разместить объявление на Craigslist.

— По-моему, у Джоселин были довольно редкие записи, — сказала она. — Уверена, коллекционеры за некоторые из них отвалят приличную сумму. Сможешь неплохо на этом заработать.

В деньгах Маккой не нуждался: за работу в клинике он получал более чем достаточно, да и зарабатывать на воспоминаниях казалось кощунством. Главным было побыстрее избавиться от пластинок, чтобы они больше не мозолили глаза и не бередили душу, поэтому он выставил их на продажу за символическую сумму. Потенциальный покупатель откликнулся в течение получаса, а еще через полчаса Маккой со своими коробками ехал в Кастро**.

Последний раз Маккой целенаправленно ездил в Кастро еще в студенческие годы: в юности его много куда заносило, и он много чего попробовал. Но после поступления в медицинскую школу Леонард в конце концов остепенился, а затем и вовсе женился на Джоселин и заработал от пары теперь уже бывших друзей обидный ярлык yestergay*** (который действительности совершенно не соответствовал, потому что Маккой никогда не скрывал, что находится где-то посередине пресловутой шкалы Кинси). Впрочем, Кастро за прошедшее время не так уж изменился: все те же радужные флаги, улыбчивые прохожие и атмосфера невыносимой легкости бытия, практически по Кундере.

Бумажка с адресом привела Маккоя на второй этаж дома в викторианском стиле, построенного еще в те времена, когда Кастро был известен как «маленькая Скандинавия». На пороге небольшой квартиры-студии его встретил покупатель — молодой парень со светлыми кучерявыми волосами. Маккой даже слегка опешил: он ожидал, что за коллекционными виниловыми пластинками будет охотиться кто-нибудь постарше. Как минимум ровесник этих самых пластинок.

— Павел Чехов, — представился парень, забирая у Маккоя коробки и ставя их на шаткую тумбочку у двери. — Знаю, что мы уже представились друг другу во время переписки, но хочется соблюсти все формальности.

— Леонард Маккой, — протянул руку Леонард. Рукопожатие хрупкого на вид паренька оказалось неожиданно крепким.

— Очень приятно, Леонард, — с улыбкой ответил Павел. — Хотите чего-нибудь выпить? Чаю, кофе, воды?

— От кофе не откажусь, — не стал упираться Маккой. На самом деле он не столько хотел кофе, сколько искал возможности поближе познакомиться с покупателем: отдавать пластинки кому попало не хотелось, и доктор решил убедиться, что они попадут в надежные руки.

— Присаживайтесь на диван, а кофе я сейчас принесу, — с этими словами Чехов скрылся в кухне.

Маккой немного скованно присел на краешек потертого дивана и огляделся. Студия, в которой жил Чехов, была достаточно просторной, но из-за огромного количества стеллажей, полочек, тумбочек и шкафчиков, забитых всякой всячиной, производила впечатление крошечной.

На стеллажах, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, стояли сотни книг — художественная литература от античности до постмодернизма, альбомы с фотографиями и репродукциями, учебные пособия по самым разным дисциплинам. На полках стопками громоздились диски, за стеклянными дверцами шкафчиков виднелись принадлежности для рисования, а в одном из углов было втиснуто пианино.

Какой из всего этого сделать вывод, Маккой был не уверен: то ли владелец квартиры был чрезвычайно разносторонней личностью, то ли страдал от патологического накопительства и тащил в дом все подряд.

Леонард встал с дивана и подошел к длинной деревянной полке, на которой стояли виниловые пластинки. Несмотря на атмосферу легкой хаотичности, царившую в квартире Чехова, коллекция пластинок была тщательно систематизирована: судя по пометкам на полке, они были расставлены в хронологическом порядке, а над полкой на гвоздике висела тетрадь-каталог.

— Не бойтесь, я не собираюсь продавать ваши пластинки на eBay, — раздался голос Чехова.

Маккой вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. Павел поставил на журнальный столик поднос с чашкой кофе, сахарницей, молочником и тарелкой с печеньем и подошел к полке.

— А я и не боюсь, — пожал плечами Маккой.

— А стоило бы. Вы ведь понятия не имеете, сколько на самом деле стоят эти пластинки, правда? Напороться на перекупщика было легче легкого. Нам обоим очень повезло, что я первым ответил на ваше объявление.

— А сколько они стоят? — поинтересовался Маккой из любопытства.

— Скажем так, вырученных денег вам хватило бы на пару месяцев вполне вольготной жизни. Вы все еще уверены, что хотите продать их за доллар?

— Воспоминаниями не торгуют.

— Кофе стынет, — невпопад ответил Чехов, не став допытываться о воспоминаниях. — Вы пейте, а я пока пластинки разберу.

Полную опись пластинок Маккой не составлял: какой в этом смысл, если все равно отдаешь практически задаром. Но, очевидно, даже нескольких названий, которые он упомянул в объявлении, Чехову хватило для того, чтобы составить представление о ценности коллекции.

Достав пластинки из коробок, Павел разложил их на полу и смотрел на коллекцию Джоселин расширившимися глазами, казалось, ненадолго даже перестав дышать. Потом дрожащими пальцами выудил пластинку — Джанго Рейнхардт, Django Reinhardt et Ses Rythmes, 1953 год. Затем следующую — Джон Колтрейн, My Favorite Things, 1961 год. Наугад вытащив еще пару раритетных пластинок, Чехов покачал головой:

— Просто удивительно. Не хочу допытываться, но все-таки — откуда они у вас?

— От бывшей жены, — пояснил Маккой. — Ее дед и отец были большими любителями джаза, пластинки достались Джоселин в качестве своего рода приданого. После развода она не захотела их забирать, а я никогда не понимал джаз и поэтому не знал, что с ними делать.

— Как можно не понимать... — начал было Чехов, но решил фразу не заканчивать, махнул рукой и продолжил: — Впрочем, неважно. Они попали по адресу: здесь джаз любят.

— Вот и отлично, — улыбнулся Маккой. — Теперь я за них спокоен.

— Но мне все равно как-то неудобно брать их задаром, — признался Павел. — Можно я вас хотя бы обедом угощу? Если вы никуда не спешите, конечно...

Первым порывом Маккоя было отказаться, но уходить так скоро почему-то не хотелось: Чехов с его книгами, пластинками и творческим беспорядком интриговал. Поэтому, не особо раздумывая, он ответил на предложение Павла согласием.

— Вот и замечательно! — просиял Чехов. — Как вы относитесь к спагетти?

* * *

За обедом Чехов окончательно развеял подозрения Маккоя насчет патологического накопительства, рассказав, что учится на первом курсе Академии искусств, но пока еще не определился со специализацией, поэтому изучает «все понемножку».

— Знаешь, я больше теоретик, чем практик, — рассказывал он, наматывая макароны на вилку, — так что, наверное, остановлюсь на истории искусств. Или еще чем-нибудь совершенно бесполезном и не прибыльном, по мнению моих родителей.

Еще Павел рассказал, что вырос в Ричмонде — несмотря на титул «нового Чайнатауна», русских эмигрантов в этом районе Сан-Франциско тоже довольно много — но, поступив в колледж, первым делом нашел себе квартиру в Кастро и переехал от родителей.

— А почему именно Кастро? — поинтересовался Маккой. — Потому что...

— И поэтому тоже. Но здесь в принципе комфортно быть не таким, как все. Геем, русским, свободным художником, коллекционером раритетных пластинок.

Маккой кивнул и неожиданно для самого себя начал рассказывать о собственных студенческих похождениях, медицинской школе, Джоселин с ее пластинками. Павел внимательно слушал, иногда кивая, иногда «угукая», иногда задавая наводящие вопросы.

Прервал он Леонарда только один раз — когда их тарелки опустели, он вручил Маккою бутылку красного вина и два бокала, достал из холодильника чизкейк и предложил переместиться из кухни в гостиную. Доктор решил не уточнять, откуда у восемнадцатилетнего Чехова вино — честно говоря, за время их разговора у него вообще вылетело из головы, что Павлу всего восемнадцать — забрался с ногами на потертый диван и даже согласился на предложенную Чеховым сигарету. Гулять так гулять.

— А тебе никогда не хотелось сменить имя? На более... м-м-м... англосаксонское? — вдруг поинтересовался Маккой, свешивая руку с дивана и стряхивая пепел в стоящую на столе жестяную банку из-под томатного супа «Кэмпбелл». В любой другой квартире банка вместо пепельницы показалась бы ему признаком неряшливости, но Леонард уже достаточно знал Павла для того, чтобы понять: банка была своего рода арт-объектом, «пасхальным яйцом» для тех, кто оценит.

Прежде чем ответить, Чехов долго рассматривал на свет полупустой бокал с вином, потом одним длинным глотком осушил его до дна, поставил на пол возле дивана, выхватил у Маккоя из пальцев сигарету и затянулся. Пожалуй, для случайных знакомых подобный жест был слишком интимным, но Леонард почему-то не обратил на это особого внимания.

— Андрей Варгола, — неспешно начал Павел, выпуская дым, — был четвертым ребенком в семье словацких эмигрантов. Беднягой, которого приковала к постели хорея Сиденгама. Полусиротой и изгоем.

Выдержав драматичную паузу, но не дождавшись от доктора никакой реакции, Чехов продолжил:

— А Энди Уорхол был королем поп-арта и культовой личностью. В общем-то, я долго могу перечислять, кем был Энди Уорхол, но суть в том, что мне даже не нужно этого делать: стоит назвать имя, и любой мало-мальски образованный человек сразу поймет, о ком идет речь.

— И? — поднял Маккой бровь, забирая у Чехова сигарету. Где-то на полу валялась целая пачка, но раз уж Павел начал эту игру в интимность с косвенными поцелуями, почему бы ее не продолжить?

— Все знают Энди Уорхола, но мало кто знает Андрея Варголу. А я так не хочу. Я — это я, и если мне суждено когда-нибудь прославиться, я хочу, чтобы меня знали под моим собственным именем.

— Что в имени? Как розу ни зови — в ней аромат останется все тот же, — насмешливо процитировал Леонард.

— Вот именно, ты сам себе ответил. Зачем менять имя, если я останусь все тем же? — усмехнулся Павел. — Кроме того, когда полжизни слышишь от отца о том, что позоришь его фамилию, хочется под его фамилией добиться успеха.

— Чтобы дать ему повод для гордости?

— Или так, или назло. Не знаю, как именно он воспримет мой успех на выбранном поприще, — с каким-то отстраненным безразличием ответил Чехов, снова забрал у Маккоя сигарету и сделал последнюю затяжку. — Еще вина?

* * *

— Я устал, — пожаловался Маккой. К этому времени вино было уже выпито, чизкейк — съеден, а солнце начало опускаться к горизонту. — Я так не уставал, когда работал в отделении интенсивной терапии.

— Я не думаю, что это усталость, — задумчиво протянул Павел. — Судя по тому, что ты мне рассказал, ты не устал, ты задолбался. Это разные вещи. Тебе нужно взять тайм-аут.

— Отпуск?

— Не обязательно. Мне кажется, тебя просто-напросто затянула рутина, а в жизни не осталось маленьких поводов для радости. Интересных книг и новой музыки, длинных прогулок и спонтанных покупок, ванильного латте и чизкейка с вином.

— Ментоловых сигарет и приятной компании, — подсказал Маккой.

— Да, — кивнул Чехов, слегка покраснев от комплимента. — Когда ты последний раз что-то делал для себя? Просто так?

— Сегодня, — выпалил Леонард, не задумываясь. Утром ему казалось, что он остается у Чехова, чтобы убедиться, что оставляет пластинки подходящему человеку, но на самом деле он остался ради самого себя. Потому что ему давно никто не предлагал кофе, обед и свою компанию.

Кивнув, Павел подошел к полке с пластинками, на которой уже нашли свое место записи, принесенные Маккоем. Найдя на ней пометку с цифрами 1959, Чехов ловким движением вытащил одну из плотно прижатых друг к другу пластинок и помахал ей в воздухе:

— Вот он, твой тайм-аут.

На украшенном психоделическим рисунком конверте и правда имелась надпись Time Out.

— Квартет Дэйва Брубека? Никогда не слышал, — покачал головой Леонард.

— Джоселин тебе никогда ее ставила? — удивился Чехов.

— Может быть, и ставила. Я же говорил — я никогда не понимал джаз.

— Джаз не нужно понимать. Его нужно чувствовать, им нужно дышать. Он как любовь — ее никогда не поймешь до конца, но от этого она еще более прекрасна.

— Может быть, — с недоверием ответил на это Маккой. К подобным рассуждениям о любви он всегда относился со скептицизмом, а после развода — так особенно.

— Просто попробуй? — неуверенно предложил Павел.

— Ладно, — сдался Леонард, — ставь своего Брубека.

Проигрыватель у Чехова оказался неожиданно новенький, странно контрастировавший со всей остальной квартирой с легким налетом ретро.

— Приданое бывшего, — пояснил он, доставая пластинку из конверта, кладя ее на диск проигрывателя и осторожно опуская иглу. — Прямо как твои пластинки. Видишь, у нас с тобой есть что-то общее. Потанцуем?

Павел стоял, протянув руку, и вопросительно смотрел на Маккоя, ожидая ответа.

— Ну хорошо. Только я веду.

— Попробуй, — хитро улыбнулся Чехов.

Попытка Леонарда вести провалилась на первых же тактах: ритм у композиции**** был совершенно неуловимый, и Маккой постоянно сбивался, едва не наступая Чехову на ноги.

— Черт знает что, — возмутился он, останавливаясь. — Под это вообще невозможно танцевать!

— Возможно-возможно, — рассмеялся Чехов и снова утянул доктора в танец, беря инициативу в свои руки и прижимая Леонарда к себе. — Сложно — но можно. Пять четвертей, Пол Дезмонд — гений!

— Почему непременно нужно было выбирать сложный путь? — проворчал Маккой, сдаваясь на милость победителя и позволяя себя вести.

— Потому что так интереснее, — подмигнул Чехов. — Не отвлекайся, ты сбиваешься с ритма.

Но даже под чутким руководством Павла Леонард путался в ногах и, наконец, запнулся о диван и повалился на него, увлекая за собой Чехова.

— Упс, — только и сказал Павел, оказавшись нос к носу с запыхавшимся Маккоем, а потом слегка наклонил голову и поцеловал его.

Где-то вдалеке продолжал играть квартет Дэйва Брубека.

* * *

Маккой не ожидал этого поцелуя, но он и не застал доктора врасплох. Когда Чехов попытался отстраниться, испугавшись, что переступил черту, Леонард снова притянул его к себе, вцепившись в футболку, и поцеловал так, как будто этот поцелуй был последним в его жизни. В последний раз Маккой так целовался лет десять назад в туалете легендарного гей-бара «Твин Пикс» — не самое романтичное место, но романтиком он никогда не был.

— Чего ты хочешь? — пробормотал Чехов, не отрывая своих губ от губ Маккоя.

— Все, — выдохнул Леонард, забираясь руками под футболку Павла. — Что-нибудь.

— Окей, — согласился Чехов, позволяя стянуть с себя футболку. — А конкретнее?

— Тебя. Пожалуйста, — туманно ответил Маккой, но Павел его понял.

Смазка и презерватив нашлись в одном из шкафчиков с кистями и красками. Леонард, возможно, отпустил бы по этому поводу какую-нибудь сомнительную шутку, но он был слишком занят, поспешно выпутываясь из одежды. Маккою хотелось все сделать как можно быстрее, без пауз для раздумий; казалось — остановишься хоть на секунду, и после этого уже духу не хватит продолжать.

— Кстати, диван раскладывается, — промурлыкал Павел, роняя презерватив со смазкой на столик и приживаясь всем телом к Леонарду. Маккой замотал головой: еще одна ненужная пауза, во время которой так легко передумать. — Как пожелаешь.

Чехов сел на диван, облокотившись на спинку, и потянул Маккоя на себя, так что тот оседлал его бедра. Придерживая Леонарда ладонями за талию, Павел завороженно смотрел, как Маккой растягивает себя пальцами — слишком нервно, слишком грубо, слишком быстро, как будто в голове у него идет обратный отсчет до конца света. Когда он, наконец, одним движением опустился на член Чехова, Павел сильнее сжал руки у него на талии, не давая начать двигаться, и горячо зашептал:

— Тише-тише-тише... не спеши. Не надо.

Маккой кивнул и снова позволил Чехову себя направлять, вести — как тогда, в танце, под странный джазовый ритм — и в этот раз у них получалось легче и слаженней, потому что джаз не нужно понимать, его нужно чувствовать.

Потом был узкий диван, на котором можно лежать, только тесно прижавшись друг к другу, остатки чизкейка и еще одна сигарета с ментолом на двоих — косвенные поцелуи уже не как туманный намек на возможное продолжение, а как право любовников.

— Einmal ist keinmal, — сказал вдруг Чехов, нарушая комфортную тишину, и, заметив вопросительный взгляд Маккоя, пояснил: — Один раз не в счет. Если хочешь.

— Ты думаешь, я хочу об этом забыть? — спросил Леонард с легкой обидой в голосе.

— Нет. Ты не хочешь забыть. И я не хочу, чтобы ты забывал, и не собираюсь забывать сам. Но я думаю, что лучше этого не повторять. По крайней мере, пока.

Маккой понимал, что Павел прав: ему нужна была эта встряска, чтобы окончательно поставить точку в конце предыдущего этапа в жизни и начать новый. Но начинать следовало не с того, кто помог ему эту точку поставить.

Поэтому, уходя, он бросил скомканную бумажку с адресом викторианского дома в Кастро в пустой бокал из-под красного вина, в последний раз поцеловал Чехова и сказал:

— Береги пластинки.

— Даю слово, — улыбнулся Павел. — А ты береги себя.

**Author's Note:**

> * Есть только мы, есть только это.  
> Забудь сожаления или упустишь свою жизнь.  
> Нет другой дороги, нет другого пути,  
> Нет другого дня — только сегодня.  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/6902752Sgy3
> 
> ** Кастро — квартал в районе Юрика-Вэлли в городе Сан-Франциско, штат Калифорния. Известен в качестве места компактного проживания представителей сексуальных меньшинств.
> 
> *** Слово из ЛГБТ-сленга, образованное слиянием слов yesterday (вчера) и gay. Обозначает мужчину, который раньше позиционировал себя как гея, но в данный момент находится в гетеросексуальных отношениях. Для женщин используется термин hasbian (has-been + lesbian).
> 
> **** Чехов и Маккой пытаются танцевать под композицию Take Five. Название композиции является фразеологизмом, который обозначает «сделать небольшой перерыв», однако, очевидно, обыгрывает ее необычный музыкальный размер (5/4).  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/262489zsxD


End file.
